


Beef & Belly Rubs

by trashytummiez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Food, Gay, I Ship It, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: A kink fic I did for Akaashi and Bokuto both feeling hungry and both eating more than their fair share of BBQ beef, especially Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28





	Beef & Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more content and suggestions! :)
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

_“Akaashiiiiiiii, I’m starvin’ heeeeeeere!”_ Bokuto whined and rubbed his stomach hungrily through his grey, sleeveless sports top. He had on sweatpants and no socks as he typically did whenever he was home and relaxing.

“Delivery will be here any minute, stop whining,” Akaashi said to his exuberant boyfriend while sitting on their couch. But the latter kept whining when all of the sudden, his stomach grumbled loud enough that even Akashi went slightly wide-eyed. “When’s the last time you ate?”

Bokuto tilted his head and looked up in thought. “Uhmm, like two hours ago?”

“Could you not think with your stomach for six seconds?”

“Sure!” Bokuto exclaimed and paused, as if he was listening intently. “...Hmmmh, my brain says I’m hungry too!”

Akaashi merely pinched his brow and huffed through his nostrils. 

Still, for the grief he gave Bokuto, Akaashi had to admit, he was pretty hungry too; evident when his own stomach rumbled enough to make him blush. He gently rested a hand against his T-Shirt clad stomach and rubbed it softly. 

But mercifully, the delivery guy came before Akaashi could have any more choice words for his gluttonous boyfriend or before his own stomach could embarrass him. Between Bokuto’s ravenous hunger and his own gnawing hunger pangs, he made it a point to order a considerable, extra amount of BBQ beef and steamed rice. It was Bokuto’s favorite dish and Akaashi had to admit, he was partial to it himself. 

The spiky-haired boys mouth was practically drooling at the smell of the food. Akaashi set everything down on the floor where the two always sat to eat. Bokuto didn’t waste a second. He opened his takeout box and immediately dug in before Akaashi could even grab his own box. All Akaashi could do was watch his gluttonous boyfriend become a human trash compactor for food. It was like he was literally inhaling his meal of beef and rice with his chopsticks shoveling everything in his gaping mouth like one would shovel snow.

Akaashi didn’t think anyone loved food as much as Bokuto.

Still, fair’s fair. The beef was really good, especially when paired up with rice so fluffy and steamy. 

Akaashi at his own pace while Bokuto ate like a cartoon on fast forward. He finished his first takeout box in record time and was already downing the contents of his second box. How the boy managed to eat so much all the time yet stay so fit, Akaashi chalked up to a great metabolism and their constant athleticism. Professional Volleyball in Japan was one of the most demanding sports one could ever play after all.

The meal went on with Akaashi moving onto his second box. In truth, he didn’t tend to eat this much, but he skipped lunch today and was really hungry. Bokuto, on the other hand, was already three boxes in and onto his fourth. How anyone could eat so much was a mystery to the raven-haired Akaashi, but it didn’t matter. Not when the end result caused Bokuto’s normally lean stomach to bulge out like that. His sleeveless sports shirt was naturally puffy as they tended to be, but even that wasn’t enough to mask the bump in his midsection that was growing tighter against his shirt with every mouthful swallowed down.

Akaashi had no clue why seeing his boyfriend eat so much always seemed to make him a little hot under the collar. But whatever the reason, the composed of the two volleyball players had accepted that he liked what he liked. Though, as their meal went on, Akaashi himself was starting to feel heavier than usual. He grimaced with discomfort and rested a hand against his own stomach and, much to his surprise, it was very noticeably pushing out; felt tight to the touch too. Akaashi blushed, not realizing he was eating so much. But he figured he was almost done, so he might as well finish what he had left.

The meal was eventually finished and the two athletes sat on the floor surrounded by empty takeout boxes and nursing their overstuffed bellies. Bokuto pronounced the completion of his gorging the way he always did; he slumped back and let out a huge burp. Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s crudeness but blushed a little, both at the gross but impressive display, and especially the end result of Bokuto’s gorging. Bokuto had eaten so much that his stomach was partially exposed from under his shirt; it had bloated out by nearly two feet.

“Ahhh, man, I’m stuffed!” Bokuto exclaimed contently, patting his belly.

“Ungh, for once, you’re not the only one,” Akaashi complained, rubbing his own achingly full stomach softly. His t-shirt barely contained his middle, which pressed out by over a foot more than it usually did. Whereas Bokuto was sporting a sizable potbelly, Akaashi’s stomach looked like it had a prominent food baby; appearing very tight to the touch.

Akaashi blushed some more when he realized how bloated he was. He could eat when he was hungry, but he tried his best to make a point of not eating so much if he could help it. The only solace he took was the fact that, for as much as he ate, Bokuto still ate way more. A point Bokuto was more than happy to emphasize with another big, lengthy belch. He sighed when it ended and smacked his lips with a grin. “Not too shabby, amirite?”

Akashi simply glanced back at his boyfriend and was about to call him a pig. Instead, a burp of his own rolled out of his mouth the second he opened it. A **_loud_** one too. Akaashi’s eyes bugged out and he immediately covered his mouth while blushing immensely.

Bokuto blinked, then laughed heartily. “Gyahahahahaha!!!! Dude, that was epic!” Bokuto exclaimed, slugging his mild-mannered boyfriend in the arm.

Akaashi glared but it did nothing to quell his blush. “...That wasn’t epic,” Akaashi said with embarrassment. He would’ve said more, but he had to keep his mouth shut with a fist pressed against his lips as another burp tried to work its way up Akaashi’s throat. This time, he was able to hold it back, but it still rumbled in his mouth and made his cheeks puff up.

Bokuto saw Akaashi’s embarrassment; saw his cheeks redden even more, then decided to cut him a break with a sly grin. “Hmmm, y’know what? You’re right, that wasn’t epic at all. _This_ is epic...”

Akaashi watched Bokuto swallow some air; saw his throat bob and heard it gurgle a little with his throat muscles hard at work getting that air down. Then, once Bokuto had enough air in his gut, he thumped his chest and let loose a resounding belch that dwarfed Akaashi’s in volume, length and rumble. It rolled out of him with such force that Akaashi almost felt like the ground itself shook, but that was probably because he was sitting right besides the burping boy. 

Bokuto sighed loudly with relief and gave his belly a resounding pat. “Whew! Now _that_ was a good one!”

“You’re an idiot,” Akaashi replied, but he said it with a grateful smile, which Bokuto met with his joyous grin. 

“You know ya love it,” Bokuto teased.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not an idiot,” Akaashi responded, neither confirming nor denying Bokuto’s claim.

Though, that confirmation was made when the black-haired boy scooted over next to Bokuto and slid his hand underneath Bokuto’s shirt in order to rub Bokuto’s bulging belly.

Bokuto hummed and leaned back with his hands pressed up against the floor for support which made his stomach stick out more for Akaashi to rub. His hand ran up and down the bulging flesh, kneading into it while Akaashi stroked gently. Akaashi could hear Bokuto’s belly burbling deeply in tandem with his delicate touch. It was as if Bokuto’s belly itself was genuinely gurgling with pleasure at the treatment Akaashi was providing.

“Ohhhh man, that feels good,” Bokuto moaned out loud.

Akaashi knew what he was doing. He ran his palm in circular fashion all across Bokuto’s middle, digging his fingertips into the rounded top of Bokuto’s gut and making him moan a little louder. Then his hand drifted to Bokuto’s lower belly, which required Akaashi to tug his sweatpants down to expose more of that burgeoning stomach. There, Akaashi felt up Bokuto’s belly, stroking its underside from side to side. 

Bokuto’s stomach churned deeply, which made Bokuto squirm a little uncomfortably. He sat up and tightened his face a little. Then, he grabbed his stomach with one hand and let loose a rumbling belch that rolled out of his for a few seconds. “Ungh, man, I’m feelin’ gassy today...”

When Bokuto said that, a thought occurred to Akaashi. Experimentally, he moved his hand to the center of Bokuto’s bulging belly, and pushed his palm deeply into it. Bokuto lurched but then threw his head back and burped again; a thundering, rumbling belch. Akaashi could actually feel the gas circulating up from Bokuto’s belly since his hand was pushing right up against that bloated stomach. He couldn’t help but blush again.

Bokuto gasped loudly and grinned a relieved but satisfied grin. “Gaaaah, dude, that felt good...! Thanks, man!”

Akaashi simply bowed his head and patted Bokuto’s belly then went back to rubbing away.

But as Akaashi rubbed, he froze in place when out of nowhere, Bokuto’s own hand slid underneath Akaashi’s t-shirt and started to rub his own belly. “...W-What are you doing...?” Akaashi asked, feeling flustered.

“Well, you’re always givin’ my belly some love, it’s only fair I repay the favor, right?” Bokuto explained, pulling Akaashi’s shirt up and exposing his bare stomach. He squirmed even more when Bokuto unbuttoned Akaashi’s jeans and pulled his zipper down to give his own bloated stomach some room to grow. 

“...Th-That’s not-”

Akaashi couldn’t finish his sentence. The second Bokuto’s hand started rubbing circles against the center of Akaashi’s bloated stomach, the black-haired boy moaned with pleasure. It felt so shockingly good that he was almost stunned.

“...So that’s what that feels like...” Akaashi mused, settling down on the floor and relaxing, even while still stroking Bokuto’s much larger belly.

Bokuto snickered. “Yep! Sure is!”

Both athletes sat together, both gingerly stroking each others bellies and humming with delight. The belly rubs made Akaashi more relaxed than Bokuto had ever seen him. It brightened Bokuto’s day to see his boyfriend enjoying the treatment so much, so he kept at it. 

His hand gently stroked up Akaashi’s belly, reaching his lean chest, and down to his underbelly. When he stroked up again, Bokuto kneaded around Akaashi’s belly button, which got quite a reaction from Akaashi himself. His cheeks darkened and he bit his lower lip at the feeling, which Bokuto took as a sign to keep going, even if Akaashi’s own rubbing halted in that moment. Bokuto continued kneading around Akaashi’s navel and got a pleased moan from the boy.

But that turned into a groan when Akaashi’s belly churned loudly again. He turned his head and muffled another burp, blushing afterwards and excusing himself.

Bokuto snickered. “Y’know, your stomach’ll feel a lot better if ya just let it out, dude. It’s just us. Ya don’t hafta be so polite.”

“I’m not just polite if people are around me or not,” Akaashi corrected.

“Whatever, man. Ya wanna feel better, don’tcha?”

Akaashi glared back at Bokuto, but when a sour, sickly gurgle bellowed from his belly and made him recoil, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking for some relief. So, when his gurgling gut gave him more grief and he felt some pressure coming up, against his better judgement, Akaashi turned his head, held a hand over his mouth and burped. It was pretty deep and brought a sliver of relief, even if Akaashi felt embarrassed to let it out like that.

Bokuto grinned. “Nice, but I think you can do better.”

And to prove his point, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s belly and pressed it down. 

There was a hefty rumble that erupted from Akaashi’s stomach in response. He lurched again and was unable to hold back the _**huge**_ burp that erupted from his throat. It was loud enough that it could’ve almost been mistaken for one of Bokuto’s and actually lasted a few seconds too.

Akaashi would’ve been embarrassed if letting out such a big one didn’t feel _so_ good.

He slumped back and moaned loudly. “Ahhh, wow, that’s...that’s a lot better...”

Bokuto grinned. “You’re welcome! Heh, hey, why don’t we grab some sodas’n get a burping contest going? Ya always say no whenever I challenge you, but now, ya seem to be gettin’ in the spirit of things.”

Akaashi just glared back at his boyfriend. But in spite of himself, that adorably happy grin of his was impossible not to smile at. “...I’ll go get the sodas,” he conceded. But before he did, Akaashi leaned forward and planted his lips against Bokuto’s by surprise. Now it was Bokuto’s turn to blush.

“What was...umm...what was that for?” Bokuto asked timidly.

“For being the big idiot I know and love for some reason,” Akaashi exclaimed and pushed himself up to head over to the kitchen.

Bokuto, who was still blushing, nonetheless smiled. “And I’m more than happy to be _your_ idiot.”


End file.
